


Forgiveness

by inner_tempest



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_tempest/pseuds/inner_tempest
Summary: Adil stared, more tears falling.  Toby felt sick to his stomach.  “Time,” Adil said quietly.  “I don’t know…it would take time.”





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I work at a theatre, and get lots of my writing done during shows, since we get to do whatever if there's no work to be done. So this has been my theatre project. In celebration of the end of the season (just got home from my last shift for a month!), I'm posting up this story.
> 
> The Halcyon and boys do not belong to me. Well, the OC does, but I don't really want him anyway.

Toby knew in his heart that Adil shouldn’t forgive him.

The things he had said to the man he loved…the things that had led to Adil’s suicide attempt, they were unforgivable. Toby could be a romantic. He could almost believe Adil could forgive him. But he didn’t even _deserve_ that.

And he knew that, even after he had lifted Adil off the staircase and back into his room.

“This is my fault,” he said softly as he laid Adil back onto his bed. It wasn’t a question.

Adil didn’t say anything, just nodded.

“I’m not leaving.”

“I want you to go.”

“You can’t be alone. Not after…not after…”

“You don’t decide that, Toby.”

Toby stood by the bed awkwardly. He wanted to hold Adil’s hand…he wanted to lay by his side, holding Adil’s living body close and beg for forgiveness. Even if he didn’t deserve it.

“I love you, Adil,” he said in a hushed tone. “And even if you’ll never have me again, I won’t let your light in this world go out.”

“Again, Toby…” Adil trailed off as another coughing fit came over him. “You don’t decide that,” he finished weakly.

The two men just stared at each other for a moment, both in tears.

“This world needs you, Adil. _I_ need you.”

“You had a funny way of showing it.”

Toby sat on the very edge of the bed. “I needed you out of the hotel. Protected. I…I called Special Branch. Gave them an anonymous tip about Mr. D’Abberville…I couldn’t have you there to be dragged into it…”

Adil gaped at him. “What about _yourself_ , Toby? What about _you_ getting dragged into it?”

“I just wanted to protect you,” Toby whispered.

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. “Toby…” Adil muttered in disbelief. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I love you.”

One could hear a pin drop. “Stop it, Toby,” Adil whispered.

“I should have told you. I should have told you a long time ago. I was…I was scared. And an idiot. And because of it…you almost-”

“I said stop it!” Adil surged up, causing another coughing fit to come over him.

Toby watched helplessly, waiting for it to pass. “I can’t. I won’t. Adil…is there a chance…maybe someday, you could…forgive me…”

Adil stared, more tears falling. Toby felt sick to his stomach. “ _Time_ ,” Adil said quietly. “I don’t know…it would take _time_.”

“Come back to the Halcyon. You don’t have to be with me, but you won’t be alone.”

After a moment, Adil nodded again.

Toby helped Adil out of bed, but turned around as he changed his clothing. _Time_. Toby supposed there was still a glimmer of hope there…God knew he would wait until the end of time for Adil. If time was what he needed, Toby would give it to him.

***

The hardest times were the nights…the moments Toby would usually spend with Adil. The rebuilding of the Halcyon had already started. Toby was in a temporary room until they had something better. There was a small bar set up where Adil mostly bartended, but sometimes he worked as a waiter as well.

True to his word, Toby gave Adil his space. _Time_. No matter how difficult it got. The interactions at the bar and tables was strictly professional. It made Toby’s heart hurt…he missed the teasing glances and furtive winks he used to give and get from Adil. Their interactions, laced with innuendos and secret jokes that no one but them would ever understand.

And then Toby would return to his room, imagine Adil was there with him, that they were making love and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Toby was in more pain than he could ever imagine.

The knock on the door was unexpected. His mother was in the country, closing up the house. Freddie was on base. After a moment, Toby realized that he _knew_ that knock, even if he hadn’t heard it in some time. It was Adil.

Hope bubbled up in his chest. Toby yanked the door open, stepping back to let Adil in. Adil was carrying a tray with coffee…a typical prop for an excuse to come up to Toby’s room. Toby stared at Adil with wide, hopeful eyes. “Adil…” he breathed.

“I leave tomorrow.”

Toby felt his world crash down around him. “… _leave_ …?”

“I enlisted. Do my bit. And after everything I did…”

“No…” Toby’s eyes filled with tears. “No, no, no. You can’t leave, Adil. You _can’t_.”

“I have to, Toby. There’s nothing left for me here. It’s torture staying in my flat after…and everywhere I turn, I expect to see Mr. D’Abberville. I have nothing.”

“You have _me_.”

Adil just shook his head. “I need to do this, Toby. I need to get away from here. From the ghosts-”

“From me,” it wasn’t a question. Adil nodded.

Toby let out a pained sob, wanting nothing more than to pull Adil into his arms and hold him. “Please, Adil,” he could barely manage a whisper. “Don’t do this…I’ll…I’ll do whatever you want. Avoid you, give you space and time and…I’ll make sure I don’t sit on your side of the bar or-”

“It’s too late, Toby,” Adil was crying as well, now. “This is what I need. I just…I just came to tell you.”

“Come back to me. Promise you’ll come back to me.”

“You know I can’t make a promise like that,” Adil said softly.

Toby was properly sobbing now. Against his better judgement, he took a step in, wrapping his arms around Adil. He sobbed into his former lover’s shoulder, half expecting Adil to push him away. But Adil just held him as well, also crying. “I love you,” Toby whispered in to Adil’s ears, still holding him tight.

“I know, Toby…I love you, too.”

As Adil disentangled himself from Toby’s arms, Toby let out a soft whimper. At the doorway, Adil turned to him one last time. “I will always love you, Toby Hamilton. Always.”

“Always,” Toby repeated, barely above a whisper as Adil walked out the door.

Sluggishly getting into his pyjamas, Toby crawled under the covers of his bed, curling up into a tight ball.

He cried himself to sleep, but didn’t sleep through the night…imagining Adil going off to fight and having nightmares about the man he loved.

***

“Toby, hurry up!”

“You know I don’t _run_ , James! Stop trying to make me run!”

“It’s bloody _freezing_ out…make an exception!”

Toby laughed as he followed his lover, heading to the secret bar on Masters Street where they could be an actual couple in public. Well, semi public. As they reached the hidden door, Toby gave the “secret” knock. A slot opened.

“Closed for renovations,” a voice said.

“God save the Queen,” James said.

The eyes in the slot looked at them. They knew it was Thomas the guard, and he knew them. The door swung open. “Well come on, you two.”

Toby and James both laughed as they entered the secret bar. They could hear the crowd all the way down the hall. Since the war had ended, people were celebrating more than ever. Homosexual men were no exception. They might even have _more_ to celebrate. Toby knew that every single man in this bar were hoping the end of the war would bring on a better age for all of them. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but at least they had their secret spots.

After a couple drinks, James pulled Toby onto the dance floor just as the band started a slow song. The two swayed together, getting lost in the music.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or Toby’s memories, or both, but the man couldn’t help but think of Adil. He loved James, he loved him very much, but he would never be able to get over Adil. Because, despite everything, Toby still believed Adil was the love of his life. But even if he made it home, Toby knew there was a minimal chance of Adil seeking him out and…forgiving him. Maybe he was settling with James, but it was better than being alone…though it occasionally occurred to him that that was a little unfair to James. And Toby really _did_ have something wonderful with James.

He hated to admit it, but if Adil came back and wanted him, Toby would say goodbye to James in a heartbeat.

“May I have this dance?”

Toby and James both looked over, and Toby’s heart started thumping so hard he was sure it was going to burst right out of his chest. “Adil…”

James looked a bit confused. Toby had never told him anything about Adil. It seemed more prudent…he didn’t want James to know that he would _never_ fully hold his heart. The past needed to be forgotten in this case.

But Adil was _here_ , holding out his hand to Toby. And all Toby could do was nod as he let go of James and pulled Adil into his arms.

“You came back,” Toby said softly. “You came back…and you’re _here_.”

“I was just hoping to…” Adil looked down. Toby knew that look. Trying to find someone for just a moment of intimacy. He had done it quite a bit before meeting James. “You found someone.”

“Adil, I…it’s not-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself. I couldn’t expect you to wait for me, Toby.”

Toby’s eyes filled with tears. “I do love him, Adil…but I would give up everything for you to be mine again.”

Adil was silent. He dropped his head onto Toby’s shoulder, their hands held tight as they danced. “I would never ask you to do that.”

“You wouldn’t have to _ask_ , Adil. My heart belongs fully just to you. It always has and it always will.”

The song ended and the two stepped back. “I would like to talk sometime, Toby.”

Toby nodded, not trusting his ability to speak.

“I have off tomorrow…would you come to my flat?”

Toby nodded again.

Adil smiled warmly. “It’s 1732 Pine Street. Apartment B on the second floor. Six o’clock?”

“I’ll be there,” Toby promised.

“I’ll see you then,” Adil gave a hesitant smile before disappearing into the crowd.

“Who was that?” Toby looked up at James, who had reappeared, forcing a smile onto his face.

“My ex,” Toby said simply. “I want to get going. I’m not…I’m not feeling the best.”

James kissed Toby lightly. “It’s okay, darling. We all have ghosts. Want to stay over at mine tonight?”

Toby nodded. “I would love to,” he was hoping he sounded convincing…as it was a total lie. What he really wanted was to be with Adil. Back in his arms. The safest place Toby had ever been.

James obviously couldn’t see Toby’s inner battle. The turmoil that had resurfaced with seeing Adil again. Going to talk to him.

_Time_ …it had been five years since Toby had seen Adil. He looked the same as before…though more weary and aged. Of course, he had been through war. But he was still Adil. He was still _Toby’s_ Adil…Toby could see that much under everything else. In many ways, he was dreading this talk. He had no idea what to expect from it…which seemed like dangerous territory.

But the hope was starting to return. Maybe Adil had had enough _time_ …enough _space_ from Toby. Maybe this was their new start. It would hurt to end things with James…Toby and he had been together for a little over two years now, and Toby did love him as much as he could, but Adil would always hold his heart. Toby would give up the whole world for Adil.

It was terrifying.

***

Toby stood outside Adil’s building for a good ten minutes, trying to properly compose himself and prepare for what was coming. His mind wouldn’t stop racing, and he wasn’t liking it very much. There were things he couldn’t say, couldn’t do. Despite everything, he still had James to worry about. As much as Toby had wanted to end things with his lover as soon as Adil came into the picture, he knew he couldn’t do that. Maybe Adil didn’t want him back at all…just…make some sort of amends.

It could be _anything_.

At five minutes to six, Toby entered the building, slowly climbing the steps to the second floor. He stood outside apartment B for a minute before knocking.

Adil opened the door, and Toby was hit with the fact that he looked even more gorgeous than he remembered. He had a scar running down the side of his face that Toby hadn’t been able to see in the darkness of the bar the night before. Obviously some scar from war. It hurt Toby to see that…though he was also grateful that there didn’t seem to be anything worse than that.

“Toby…” Adil said softly, ushering Toby inside. “You came.”

“Of course I came,” Toby said, barely above a whisper, as he entered the flat. It was bigger than Adil’s old one…a bit nicer too. “How could I _not_ come?”

“I was…” Adil bit his lip. “I didn’t know if you were going to…I don’t know. Tell your lover. About…”

“He doesn’t know anything about any of it,” Toby looked down. “I tried to bury the past.”

They sat down on chairs that rested on either side of a wooden table. “You’ve been with him long?”

“A little over two years.”

Adil looked pained at that, and Toby certainly didn’t blame him. But he quickly tried to cover it up with a smile. “That’s nice,” he said, sounding quite sincere. “I’m glad you didn’t wait for me.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Toby whispered. “It was…it was just casual at first. And then…oh, I don’t know. But Adil-”

“You deserve to be happy,” the words sounded forced, and Toby’s heart broke at them.

“My heart will never fully be his, Adil. It’s _yours_. It always has been and it always will be. James is…I meant what I said last night. I’d drop everything for you in a heartbeat.”

There was silence. Adil was still smiling slightly, but Toby could see the pain he was going through… _feel_ the pain he was going through. There were tears pricking the corner of Toby’s eyes. “I’m not going to ruin what you have,” Adil finally said plaintively. “We can be friends.”

They absolutely could _not_ be friends, and both men knew it.

“Would you be mine again?” Toby practically begged in vain.

“Not in good faith,” Adil whispered painfully.

“But you would be, if…”

“ _Toby_.”

“You’ve obviously forgiven me,” Toby attempted again. “Otherwise we wouldn’t be here. I know you could never find…someone you loved more than me.”

It wasn’t necessarily normal for Toby to be so forthright, both of them knew that much. They stared at each other, looking into each other’s eyes, both swimming with tears.

“This was a mistake,” Adil finally said. “Inviting you here was a mistake.”

“No, Adil, _please_ -”

“You should go, Toby. I refuse to ruin your life.”

“This is _my_ choice, Adil…” Toby trailed off. “All this time, I’ve known I’m just _settling_ with James. It’s not fair to him. I’ve been selfish. But-”

Adil just shook his head. “This isn’t fair to any of us,” he whispered.

Toby remembered a romance book he had borrowed from Emma once. A woman caught between two men. Toby was starting to feel like that now. It wasn’t a question…he would choose Adil any day.

Adil wasn’t having it.

What was _right_? The answer wasn’t as straightforward as Toby hoped for. In matters of the heart, Adil would always be the one for him. But it wasn’t _fair_ to James to just dump him now that Adil was back. Besides, Toby _did_ still have plenty of feelings for James.

With a jolt and a wave of anxious nausea, Toby realized what he needed was _time_.

“ _Time_ ,” Toby said the word, tasting the irony of it. “Once upon a time, you asked _me_ for it. Now…I’m asking _you_.”

The corner of Adil’s lip curled into a slight smile. “I suppose that’s fair.”

“I don’t know how to just be your _friend_ ,” Toby admitted. “But…I guess I have to try.”

“You’re smart, Toby Hamilton,” Adil’s smile was a little too sad for Toby’s liking. “You’ll figure it out.”

“Adil?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m so glad you made it back. I thought about you every day…I had nightmares, and…well, I guess James made it easier in _some_ ways…but I still cried over losing you.”

The two men stared at each other, neither sure how to proceed. There was so much they both wanted…and they knew it. They also knew that they couldn’t say most of it. Not at this point.

“I’m sorry,” Adil whispered.

“I just wish…” Toby waved his hands around. “Well…”

“It’s getting late,” Adil looked down. Toby knew it was just an excuse. “Maybe we can get drinks or something. Same time next week?”

Toby nodded. “I would like that. I’ll meet you here.”

“Sure.”

With a half smile, Toby got up and headed for the door. He paused in the doorway. “I could never stop loving you, Adil. Not ever.”

He left before Adil had the chance to respond.

***

_Adil had been gone for over a year now. It still hurt. Toby knew there was no way in hell he would ever get over his former lover…no matter how much he drank or picked up men for a night of empty intimacy._

_The sandy haired man eyeing Toby up wasn’t his usual ‘dark hair, dark eyes’ type, but he was good looking in his own way. Besides, Toby had been up all night with nightmares about Adil and was willing to take pretty much anything and anyone. He sat on the bar stool besides the man, giving him a rakish grin._

_“Can I buy you a drink?”_

_The man smiled. “How could I possibly say no?”_

_“Toby Hamilton,” Toby held out his hand after ordering two whiskeys._

_“James Benedict.”_

_“Pleasure.”_

_The night went as most nights did, the two talking and flirting and drinking. By last call, they were both quite a bit gone._

_“Would you like to come back to my flat?” James asked, eyebrow raised suggestively._

_Toby never_ actually _wanted to go back to men’s flats, but it was the best way to forget everything else. The pain that never went away…at least he could combat it with some meaningless sex. At times, he felt like it was all he had._

_“I would love to.”_

_—-_

_And that was how it went…how it started. They certainly started off casual…something that Toby had gotten more than used to over the years. Casual made the pain go away for at least a little. Sometimes the man wondered if sex was just becoming a vice to get him through. But even if it was, it worked well enough. Booze and cigarettes and sex. Sometimes Toby had to wonder how he got through his days not looking like a total mess the whole time._

_There were times where he barely ate…times where he barely slept. He was living mechanically. And all the men with dark hair and dark eyes couldn’t fix that._

_But James…James was different, he supposed. For one thing, he wasn’t Toby’s usual type. Not that there were many Indian men around the bar, thought Toby always kept an eye out. As he and James kept meeting…things started to shift. Toby could feel that much._

_Toby couldn’t say he wasn’t interested in James. The man was pretty wonderful…but it still stung as they became more than just a casual fuck. Because Toby still wanted to wait for Adil…he continued to have hope, even though he knew there wasn’t much hope to have._

_But James’s pestering finally wore Toby down and he agreed to be in a relationship with James. Even if it wasn’t what he really wanted, he_ did _like James a lot. And the likelihood of Adil coming back and wanting Toby again seemed…extraordinarily unlikely. So he made the sacrifice._

_As time passed, Toby did come to love James, in his own way. They worked well enough together…James also came from old money, though he wasn’t aristocracy. The sex was okay, though not nearly as electric as it had always been with Adil. No matter how much time Toby spent with James, there was still a buzzing in the back of his head._

_James would never fully have Toby’s heart…but Toby couldn’t bring himself to tell his lover. He would pretend. He would never tell James about Adil._

_It wasn’t going to last forever, Toby knew that. James deserved better than a partial and broken heart. But Toby was selfish, and he couldn’t bring himself to break things off with James. He knew the day would come when he was ready to do so._

***

“Are you alright, Toby?”

Toby and James were laying in bed, Toby resting his head on his lover’s chest. “I’m fine,” he said softly.

“You’ve been so _absent_ lately.”

“I’m sorry, I just…” Toby propped himself up on his elbow, looking into James’s green eyes. “I’ve had a lot on my mind recently.”

Toby was grateful for the fact that James wasn’t necessarily the most perceptive person. If he was, he definitely would have made the connection between running into Adil and Toby being “absent”. But James wasn’t that perceptive, and would definitely have no clue. It was a bit of a relief, though Toby almost wished James _would_ make that connection.

“Can I do anything?”

“No. Not really.”

Toby could feel James’s heart beating. With Adil, he had always been able to feel his heart beat through his entire being. With James, it was just a heart beat under his head.

Adil reappearing was bringing up a lot of this sort of thing. A lot that Toby had worked so hard to forget. Now…years of repressed hurts were coming back in the worst way.

Toby felt like he was staring down the impossible.

“Toby…you know you can talk to me,” James’s voice broke through Toby’s reverie. “Right?”

Toby forced a smile onto his face. “Of course.”

“So-”

Toby did what he needed to so he could just get James to _shut up_. He kissed him fiercely, pushing away the thoughts of how he’d rather be kissing Adil.

None of this was fair to James. Toby couldn’t put his finger on why he hadn’t just ended things with James. Of course, there was the very important fact that he had helped Toby heal after the mess Adil had left him. Toby had been broken when Adil left, and James had fixed him, he supposed. In most ways. He had turned Toby back into a living person. One that wasn’t going through life mechanically.

Now, more than ever, Toby was beating himself up for not waiting for Adil. There were plenty of reasons why, but Toby could be a dreamer at the best of times. And the fact that he had never been _completely_ honest with James was _really_ making him feel like a terrible person. It had a lot, over the years, if he was completely honest with himself, but never this intensely.

There was too much going on in Toby’s head.

“I need to go,” Toby got up, throwing on his clothes. “I don’t feel too good. I…I don’t feel well.”

James got up too, looking concerned. “Toby-”

“I’ll…I’ll phone tomorrow,” Toby could feel the tears pricking his eyes. “I’ll phone tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, love. Feel better.”

Toby all but ran outside, haling a cab. “Pine Street.”

Because Toby knew there was only one place he could go. Tomorrow he’d end things with James. Tonight he’d make it clear he’d made his choice.

Toby almost forgot to pay the cab driver in his hurry to get to Adil. He knocked frantically on the door.

“Toby?” Adil looked at him, wide eyed, when he opened the door. “What-”

“I choose you.”

***

“Is there…is there someone else?”

“It’s…complicated.”

Toby and James sat across from each other in a coffee shop. Toby had just told James that things were over between them.

“I deserve an explanation,” James said sadly.

“And I promise I’m about to give you one,” the two just looked at each other for a moment. Toby could see tears forming in James’s eyes…and it broke his heart. He knew that he should have expected that, but it still made him sad. “Years ago, I was with a man. He was the head barman at the hotel…and he was my everything.”

“Your ex from the club?” James whispered.

Toby nodded. “We had…well, we were discovered by someone who started to blackmail him. And he and I had a bad falling out. I said some terrible things, thinking it would keep him safe. But that night, he tried to kill himself…” Toby took a deep breath as the memories all came rushing back. The smell of the gas, Adil lying so close to death on his bed. “And I saved him, but…well he made it clear he couldn’t just _forgive_ me. And he asked for time. But…then he enlisted. And I thought I would never see him again…he left me broken. And James, I swear, you helped to fix me, but…”

“Did you ever actually love me?”

“I did, James. I really did. But…Adil has always held all of my heart. Him coming back…wanting to be with me…it’s not fair to you. I could never be entirely your’s, and you deserve someone who can be.”

James was crying silently, and Toby felt tears dripping down his own face. He didn’t think it would hurt this much.

“It _was_ real? Or are you just saying that?”

“James…you turned me back into a person. I was just going through the motions after Adil left, but you made me an actual person again. And I will forever be in your debt for that.”

“It’s just not enough.”

Toby shook his head ‘no’. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

James gave a sad smile. “I think I’ve known all along, honestly. That I was never _entirely_ your’s. I just sort of…pushed it to the side.”

“You deserve the best, James Benedict. And the best just isn’t me.”

“Can we…can we be friends?”

“If you wish.”

James chuckled softly. “You were such a part of my life for so long, Toby. I can’t imagine life without you in it.”

Toby just nodded. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“For what?”

“Everything. I wouldn’t be functioning today without you. And…even though it didn’t work out, you did wonders. I’ll never forget that.”

James just nodded and gave a sad smile as Toby stood. “Good luck, Toby. I’ll phone at some point.”

“Good luck to you as well. I have no doubt you’ll find someone absolutely incredible.”

As Toby walked away from the table, he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. There was so much going right at the moment. He didn’t have to put on a face for James anymore. The man hadn’t even responded too badly to being broken up with, though Toby suspected James would let it all out when he was safely at home. If he did want to remain friends, Toby was actually okay with that.

And Adil…Adil who was waiting for him. Had forgiven Toby for everything he had said and done. Toby did have to admit that he had been quite hopeless for some time. It was why he had spent so long with James, even if he couldn’t fully be the person James deserved. But the pieces were falling into place now.

After Toby had showed up at Adil’s flat, they had had a good long talk. Toby laid himself out bare, wanting Adil to see and know everything about what all had happened since he left. To prove just how much he _knew_ he was making the right choice. For himself. For James, who deserved better than someone who could never fully love him. And for Adil, who, really, Toby had never _really_ stopped waiting for. Adil was still a bit hesitant at first, but as Toby explained everything, including how he really _had_ put a lot of thought into it all, his former lover warmed up to it all. They just held each other, though Toby refused to kiss Adil. He knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did something like that before breaking up with James. He and Adil had just talked and cried and held each other for hours. It was like everything in Toby’s life was _right_ again.

Toby had promised he’d go straight to Adil’s after talking with James. And as he rapped on the door, he couldn’t keep the huge smile off his face.

Adil opened the door, and before he could get a word in, Toby was kissing him. Toby shut the door with his foot, pulling Adil close and kissing him passionately.

“Good to see you, too,” Adil chuckled against Toby’s lips.

“I haven’t had a kiss that perfect since…you,” Toby beamed.

“How did it go?”

“Better than expected.”

Adil just smiled, taking Toby’s hands and lacing their fingers together. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Later,” Toby said softly. “Right now, I just want to be _us_ again.”

So maybe a lot of things had changed in Toby’s life over the past few years. He had had his ups and downs. He had discovered what it was like to love someone, but still not be entirely their’s. He had learned to hate _time_ …but also to accept that it was a necessary thing to get to a happy ending.

Because despite everything, he was here with Adil again. Everything Toby had been through had just been leading up to this, this moment, this perfect moment. And all the perfect moments that were going to follow now that he was back with the only man he would ever completely love.

_Time_ was a funny thing. It could bring bitterness. It could bring joy. Above all, it could bring forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for your comments and kudos! They make me feel spiffy. :)


End file.
